Redundant arrays of independent disks, otherwise known as “RAID”, refer generally to computer data storage schemes that divide and/or replicate data among multiple hard disk to achieve greater levels of data reliability and increased input/output (I/O) performance. RAID typically requires the use of two or more physical disks which are set up in an array. Depending on the type of RAID level applied, data may be distributed and/or copied across the several disks. The array, however, is seen by the computer user and operating system as a single disk.
The fundamental principle behind RAID is the use of multiple hard disks in an array that behaves in most respects like a single large, fast one. There are a number of ways that this can be done, depending on the needs of the application, but in every case the use of multiple disks allows the resulting storage subsystem to exceed the capacity, data security and/or performance of the disks that make up the system.
There are three key concepts in RAID: (1) mirroring, which refers to copying data to more than one disk; (2) striping, which refers to the splitting of data across more than one disk; and (3) error correction, in which redundant data is stored to allow problems to be detected and possibly fixed. Many different RAID levels are available that utilize one or a combination of these concepts, depending on the system requirements. Thus, each RAID level provides various advantages and disadvantages in protection against data loss, capacity and speed.
The most commonly used RAID configurations are RAID-0, 1 and 5. A RAID 0 (striped set without parity) splits data evenly across two or more disks with no parity information for redundancy. RAID-0 is typically used to increase performance and additional storage space, but because it provides no fault tolerance, it does not provide safeguards for data recovery in the event of disk failure.
A RAID-1 (mirrored set without parity) creates an exact copy or mirror of a data set on two or more disks. A RAID-1 is useful when read performance and reliability are more important than increasing data storage capacity. Moreover, RAID-1 provides fault tolerance from disk errors and single disk failure. One limitation of a RAID-1 configuration is that the memory space can only be as large as the smallest member disk in the array.
A RAID 5 (striped set with distributed parity) uses block-level striping with parity data distributed across all member disks. RAID 5 provides fault tolerance from a single drive failure. Upon drive failure, subsequent reads can be calculated from the distributed parity. In the event of a failure of two drives, data may be lost.
A RAID-6 (striped set with dual parity) uses block-level striping with parity data distributed across all member disks. RAID-6 provides fault tolerance from two drive failures, making larger RAID groups more practical. Whereas single parity RAID levels are vulnerable to data loss until the failed drive is rebuilt, the larger the drive, the longer the rebuild will take. The dual parity provided by RAID-6 gives time to rebuild the array without the data being at risk if one drive fails before the rebuild is complete. RAID-6 has achieved popularity due to its low cost of redundancy as compared to the other RAID levels.
Extant implementations of RAID and other data storage system security, redundancy, backup and acceleration systems suffer from numerous limitations, One such limitation is that the total usable capacity of a RAID array is based on the capacity of the smallest drive in the RAID array. For example, in a RAID-1 array, the data storage capacity can only be as big as the smallest member disk because it requires an exact copy (or mirror) of a set of data on two or more disks. Similarly, in RAID-0 and RAID-5 arrays having disks of differing sizes, the limitation of total usable storage space is also based on the size of the smallest disk.
Another limitation of existing RAID systems is that it often does not discriminate between important critical files from the less critical ones. For example, files existing in trash bins or files which are not critical if lost (i.e., readily reproducible from other sources) generally need not be mirrored, striped or parity striped.
Furthermore, existing RAID systems have proven to be very difficult for the average consumer to understand, configure and utilize. Generally, there is little flexibility as to the selection of the appropriate RAID levels to a particular file once the disks have been configured in a particular RAID array. Therefore, the system cannot easily be adapted or changed to accommodate the user's changing needs with respect to desired performance, security and fault tolerance, and memory capacity of the system on a file-by-file basis.